Letters from the Wrecking Crew
by Danma 1-2
Summary: Set a few years down the line, Ranma and Akane are married, have two kids and a great life, but when letters from the old gang arrive, what will happen and what happened once Akane found out the truth bout Ryoga? Ra/Ak Sh/Mo Uk/Ko Ryoga/Akari


**A/N:** Hey guys, I just had this slip into my mind whilst talking to my GF, after I remembered bout a pic that a friend of mine did on DeviantArt called AmuTsukiyomi of Ranma and Akane in the future, check it for yourself and the rest of her work, she is amazing ^^ Anyway, on with the fic,I hope you enjoy it, please R&R too ^^ oh and this is in Ranma's POV

**LETTERS FROM THE WRECKING CREW**

I woke up with a slight groan, feeling a rather odd weight on my chest, in fact I felt two odd weights on my chest, yet before I could open my eyes, the weights suddenly decided I was a trampoline, bouncing up and down on me.

Now as a 29 year old parent, most parents will recognise that bouncing as one thing, getting that idea in my head I snapped my eyes open and grasped the two creatures in a bear hug, much to their surprise and joy

"Yay!! Daddy's awake" said a dark blue haired young boy, concealed under my left arm, his glee matched with a long red haired and equally young girl who's head was nestled into my chest.

"Hehe yeah but Daddy's also has us in a bear hug Ryu" I heard her giggle out her mouth

"Yea but only caused Daddy is pleased to see his fave lil monster alarm clocks in the world" I told them before deciding they 'suffered' enough and let them go, moving myself out of bed.

"Did Mummy tell you to wake me up again?", my question silently replied by the two nodding furiously wearing grins that even I would be proud of

Next thing I know my eyes were covered by a pair of hands and my back squished against warm and soft flesh of a forth person in my room, instantly recognising the culprit and spinning around before kissing her softly

"Mmmmm heh surprised?" whispered Akane, my beautiful and somewhat tomboyish, even to this day wife.

"Mmmmm two good surprises in 10 minutes? What's the occasion?" I finished my reply with my trademark cheeky grin

"We want Daddy to see us before we go to School" came the voice of my 6-Year old daughter, Ranko, who bounced over to us

"I still wish I could stay home though" my 7-Year old son, Ryu said before he walked out to his room, my guess getting ready to head out

Now see, Ryu and Ranko both had physical and mental combinations of both me and Akane, Ryu had inherited my laid-back attitude and Akane's cooking skills (who mind you has been getting better, after a small change in her plans by the rest of us, ugh that time with the Mayo and the Pork Buns left me on the can for hours) whilst he gained the blue hair similar to his mum, though he wore a cream white shirt similar to my red Chinese shirt.

Ranko however had the most unique style to her, she had her hair long in the look Akane had before the bandanna buzz-cut, but the odd thing was she had red hair.....no joke, red hair, just like my curse's side (by the way, both my kids knew bout my curse, but they didn't seem to think it a bad thing), her personality however was pure Akane, though her cooking skills thankfully were from my side.

"Go on Ranko, get get ready, I'll be done in a sec to take you to school" said Akane smiling

This was met with smile and a nod, before Ranko gave me one last hug and ran off to her room.

Wrapping my arms around my wife's shoulders I smiles and kisses her cheek before laughing a little to myself

"Now I don't remember us being that happy for school"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

After breakfast and the goodbyes, Akane took the lil ones to school, whilst I got the dojo ready for the afternoon and mine and Akane's students arrive later

Yep, we both lived with our two kids in the good old Tendo Dojo, Soun decided it was best for the two schools and for us if we had it, after he moved in with Pops and Mom on the other side of Furinkan, though they paid visits every now and then, Ranko and Ryu both loved teasing Pops in his Panda form.

As for his two other daughters, Kasumi had moved to Sendai with Dr Tofu after they got hooked up, and Nabiki somehow got her claws into Kuno, though I guess they suited each other in their own way, and as for the Old Freak Happosai?.....well....he's stil alive, but last thing I heard was he decided to crash in China for the remainder of his 'young years' as he told us when he broke the news.

Once I started to work on cleaning the floor, I started to think bout how was the rest of the Furinkan Wrecking Crew as it was, after me and Akane got hitched, the other 'fiancés' seemed to calm down and give us a break, Kodachi though I think will never get out of that Mental Home (don't ask).

Anyway back to the job at hand, I managed to get the place clean for later on, my next thing on plan was to kick back and train till Akane got back, however I noticed a faint knocking ringing in my ear, guessing it was the door I leapt over.

"Hello Ranma, training again?" I instantly recognised the voice, it was Daisuke, from the old days at High School, he was the local postman, along with Hiroshi, who they both got hitched to Yuka and Sayuri

"Yea same old, same old, how's Sayuri these days? Still got the bun in the oven?" I replied, my grin once again today appearing, noticing the light blush on the guy's cheeks

"Heh yea, should be due next week, me and her are thinking of asking Hiroshi and Yuka to be the baby's Godparents, what do ya think?" he smiled back, scratching his cheek a lil

"I think they'll be cool with it, so long as Hiroshi has something soft to faint on" this comment resulting in a good laugh between us both, before he placed a package of what seemed to be letters into my hands.

"H-Here, take them before I bust a rib cage laughing, I'll catch you some other time, kay?" he shouted as he ran off, his deliveries needing to be...well, delivered.

"Was that Daisuke?" came Akane's voice from behind me, returning from dropping the kids off, before she noticed the bulging package in my grip

"Someone's popular huh? Who's it from?" she questioned to me, my reply being a shrug, unknown myself, due to the lack of any names bar mine and Akane's on it, sporting the Saotome name too, the only thing on it that though that gave us both a big smile was the 4 words on the bottom of the package

"From the Wrecking Crew"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

We both sat down in the front room, facing the koi pond, with both tore open the packaging, spreading the letters onto the table, 3 in total

"So they are all from the others? Why did it take this long for them to write?" piped up Akane, unsure how to feel I bet, me personally feeling happy and equally confused bout the timing of the letters

"Most likely the post is getting held back again or something, I'll ask Daisuke next time he's around" I replied, not to sure bout my own answer, as I was to busy thinking who's letter to red first but thinking it was enough Akane smiled and looked up to me

"So which one should we read first?" almost as she read my mind, looking like a lil kid in a sweet shop, excited to find out what they said

After a while re decided to flip them face-down and randomly pick them one at a time, Akane deciding I was to be the official reader as she put it, Akane being the one picking, so after we sat next to each other and got comfy, she instantly picked up a white envelope, with flowers around the edges, flipped it over and showed it to me

"Heh Shampoo and Mousse it is" I relived to her as she opened out the envelope and slipped out the letter and handed it over to me.

_Dear Ranma and Akane_

_As Shampoo is still learning to write in Japanese, let alone speak it clearly, I'll do the writing for us both._

_We hope to find you both in good health and hope that many kids are learning your skills in the dojo very well, me and Shampoo have settled down together at last in a small home, on the cliffs surrounding the Amazon village, Cologne had to have a long and drawn out meeting with the elders concerning the Kisses of Death and Marriage placed upon the two of you, apparently given the fact you two were betrothed at birth, before you even met either of us, that cancelled the Marriage kisses._

_The Death kisses however was the major problem, however after about a month of trying (that being the excuse for the lateness of this letter) Elder Cologne finally made a bet with the Elders, that if another guy was to best her in combat, a guy of their choosing the kisses would be cancelled and that man must marry Shampoo, if that man would lose though, Cologne and Shampoo would have to be banished forever._

_Needless to say they choose me to contest Shampoo, now Ranma I'm sure you know how dangerous and deadly a one-on-one Amazon fight, this time I had to fight Shampoo to the death or until one of us gives up, both of us knew we had to fight for real, or the Elders might find it fake and banish us both, or worse._

_I think it goes without saying that the fact I'm writing to you means I was the victor, to be honest I'm surprised myself, and even more so by Shampoo's reaction, see after a held one of my concealed blade against her neck, her Bonbori knocked out her hands, she just looked at me, I swear into my eyes and gave me the most beautiful smile I ever seen, before giving up, once I came back to earth and moved the blade she jumped up and......hehe well I never seen a Kiss of Marriage like the one she gave me before._

_Anyway, we are well, the wedding is next month, hope you can come and at least visit, no tricks this time, promise_

_Best of wishes_

_Mousse and Shampoo_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Heh, wow so she finally lost to him?" smiles Akane, sipping on some tea she made for us both, "and something tells me she might have been happy to marry him in the end"

"Yeah well they suit each other, I just hope Mousse doesn't start mistaking other things or people still as Shampoo" I snickered back, before putting the letter to one side, down to two letters left.

Akane once again plucked up a letter at random, this time picking the brown and white striped envelope, I instantly knew who's that was before she showed me

"Ukyo and Konatsu" beamed my wife as she once again opened and passed me the letter, leaning her head on my lap this time and closing her eyes.

_To Ranma-Honey and Akane_

_First off_ _Akane before you rip my head off, I just wanted to say Ranma-honey like the good old days, sorry if it's not cool with you_

After reading that sentence I instantly looked down to Akane's smile, instantly knowing it's cool with her

_Anyway, hope you two are behaving, not tearing each other apart, things are great over here in Osaka, my okonomiyaki are spreading like wildfire, thanks to Konatsu too, all my deliveries are on time and still fresh and hot._

_Oh by the way guess what!?! Konatsu proposed to me!! and it was so cute too, he made his first ever okonomiyaki and had the question on it in sauce, I nearly cried as I jumped over the till and tackled him with a kiss, bout time the jackass did it huh?_

_I know you two are properly thinking "wait, since when did she love him?", well after you two told me bout the whole saffron thing, I kinda figured that I could never be with Ranma now, since Akane practically had his heart and vice-versa and besides, Konatsu always did seem kinda cute to me, once you get past the cross-dressing._

_Anyway I better bolt, Konatsu is taking me out for dinner, ohhh I can't wait, oh and once we get a date sorted you better come to the wedding, Akane I kinda like for you to be my Maid of Honour, and Ranma, I think Konatsu wants you to be his Best Man_

_Later Love-birds_

_Future Mr and Miss Konatsu (Ukyo and Konatsu)_

On news of wanting Akane to be Maid of Honour, she couldn't be more giddy if she tried, she jumped up from my lap and instantly said in one big burst of energy...

"YES!!! I'D LOVE TO BE A MAID OF HONOR" she said with stars in her eyes before looking at me with her puppy dog look, and I knew just then that she wanted me to be the Best Man.

"Yea well I guess I got no choice but to go too huh?" she smiled and jumped back into her spot next to me before looking down at the last envelope.

If there was a record for how fast someone can go from smiling as bright as the sun, to a stern face, I think Akane just broke it, wondering why I followed her vision to the last letter in her hand, after a few seconds I knew the problem, the name of the sender

"The Hibiki Residence"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"A-Akane...um we can forget that one if you want..." I tried to relax her, remembering the outcome of when Ryoga's secret was revealed, it was at our wedding, Ryoga got drunk on the ice cool punch and well...tipped on it himself right in front of Akane, needless to say I quickly to the pig and her on my shoulders and took them outside to have a lil 'chat', thank god for Kasumi for breaking the mood in the hall.

Once we got to a canopy in the back of the hall, Akane gave me and Ryoga, once he was back to normal, the biggest slaps in history, both of us taking it and understanding, before Ryoga ran off, that was the last time we both saw or heard from him, and as for Akane's reaction to me, well it took a hug and a long conversation in the might before she was OK with me, so much for the 'tradition of the first night as a married couple'

Anyway I was still hanging on for a answer before she shook her head, looking at me with obvious tears welling up, I lifted her up and rested her against me, wiping her face and kissing her on the nose, before taking the letter from her hand gently.

_Dear Ranma and Akane_

_Before you destroy this letter it's Akari, not Ryoga, me and Ryoga have gotten married so that explains this letter from me is coming from the Hibiki household._

_It's only been recently that I've learned the truth about Ryoga, you and Ryoga's 'P-chan' form, as I believe you called him, and I understand you pain and angel directed at him, most likely Ranma too from what I heard happened when you three talked, but I want you to know this_

_Ryoga is very sorry, he knows that it sounds false from him or I'm saying it but he don't mean it, but he does and I hope you can forgive him, I may have known you for not even as close as half as long as Ryoga has, I know you are a kind and caring young lady, as you know Ryoga at the best of times is a little out of his depth, given his lack of direction sense or his anger clouding his judgement, mostly again aimed at Ranma, but not a day since I found him weak and tired on my doorstep after he ran away from you that he has not had nightmares bout you finding him and hurting him or stuff like that, during that time he has always begged the Akane in those nightmares to forgive him, as his wife I'm asking in his behalf for the real Akane to do so, even by letter._

_Well that's all I have to say now, other then we would like to hear bout you soon, me, Ryoga and our son Kai, who wants to meet all of Daddy's friends, please help grant his wish_

_Yours Sincerely_

_Miss Akari Hibiki_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Putting the letter to one side, I looked to Akane, expecting to see a face of pure hatred or anger, instead I saw a face full of tears, knowing it was time for some husbandly care I took her into my arms and held her head on my shoulder, rubbing her back, letting her open her waterworks on me.

It was a good few minutes, though it could have easily been longer for all I know, I just cared bout the weeping girl in my arms, who was finally starting to relax and calm down, once she wiped her face she looked at me and looked to almost smile

"R-Ranma, we got a lot of space in this house and the dojo right?" in a almost pleading tone, which surprised me as much as the question.

"Um yeah, what bout it??" wondering if she was just trying to avoid any Ryoga themed questions, before I could dive deeper into the question she put her finger to my lips, hushing me.

"I think I got an idea to make everyone's problems solved" this time giving me one of those smiles that can even stop a army from an attack, something told me that I would either like or hate her 'idea'.

Turns out she knew a good idea when she had one.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"I now pronounce you Mousse and Shampoo, and you Ukyo and Konatsu, man and wife, you may now kiss your bride"

After the two longest kisses at a wedding I ever seen, hehe well bar mine and Akane's (we nearly had out first year anniversary on the same day as our wedding by the time we stopped kissing), the dojo was filled with claps and whistles from all present, from Tsubasa Kurenai and everyone from the old days at Furinkan High School, to every Amazon tribeswoman and even Kuno of all people, who seemed rather distracted with Nabiki.

Akane who was standing next to the brides and me next to the grooms as the photos where being taken, from Copycat Ken of all people, gave me a small wink and smile, in her white snowy slim dress matching the brides, yep, her idea was to have the two weddings and the reception in our own home, and to be honest, it was a good idea, it was good to see the gang again, though the one big, and I mean big difference was Shampoo and U-chan were both packing a baby in the belly under their dresses.

Once everyone was walking over to the house for the reception, I took Akane's hand in my own, feeling her shaking and tensing a lil, before nodding to me as we walked over to the back of the dojo, where Akari and Ryoga was standing, knowing that the second big thing in Akane's plan was to finally talk to Ryoga without a slap-fest.

".....so you made it then?" said Akane silently and almost blank to the lost boy, who was sweating in his tux and looking to his wife for a way out, a shake of the head a definite 'no way' answer from Akari saying he had to grin and bear it

"Um...yeah, um it's good to see you again, Miss Saotome" squeaked the scared man, which for a 20-something year old was kinda out of place, but the strangest thing was he didn't call Akane by her name, all of us noticing it.

"Ryoga....I want you to know I forgive you for the P-chan incident, and I wanna start over OK? I think you have got a fair enough punishment with the slap I gave you back then, but not enough to deserve what Akari told me" and before he had a chance to reply, Ryoga was locked in a tight hug, instantly shocking him, but he relaxed in the end, returning the favour

"Thank you Akane" his fanged smile reaching out of the hug and smiled to me and Akari, both of us pleased that not only Ryoga's pain was gone, but Akane's too.

"Good to see you smile man" I said, patting the man on the back as the hug was broken, before the mood was broken by 3 blurs running through the dojo

"Come back here Kai"

"Hahah Catch me if you can, Ranko"

"Ryu, come on keep up we gotta get him for stealing my Pork Bun"

"Do we have to?"

Recognising our kids voices we all started to laughing over the little marathon going on around us.

"Hahahah oh to be younger again" proclaimed Ryoga, finally starting to get back to his usual cheerful mood

"Hahah well they are our kids" I said much to the fun of us four before Akane dragged me outside in a mad dash, matching our offspring, before I could ask why though I was awestruck by the smile plastered on her face, that smile that I fell in love with.

"Speaking of kids" came her voice before wrapping her arms around my neck, pulling herself close to my ear, " I think I heard Ryu and Ranko talking bout wanting a baby sister"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**A/N:** Wow, now that took forever for a one-shot LMFAO, I hope you like this as much as I enjoyed writing it, I'll try to work on Back in Knight-Time as soon as I can but for now, R&R please, laterz!!!


End file.
